Best Regret
by A Ninja Named Sora
Summary: Kairi gets cheated on by Riku and ends up on a train with Sora. Will she regret her actions on the train? Lemon AU


**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Kingdom Hearts**

A/N: I'm back everybody! I'm terribly, terribly sorry about not uploading or updating. But between schoolwork, SOPA 2014, and having a lack of motivation, I didn't really have time to work on anything. _The Bully_ will still continue as I will try to update when I can. This was requested by **Englishhedgehog13. **So sit back, and enjoy my _Best Regret!_ Also, because of my lack of motivation, I'll be writing a few original stories to help get me back in the mood.

* * *

"Fucking asshole," Kairi muttered under her breath as she made her way towards the train station. "I mean, he cheats on me, and with Fuu?! Too bad there won't be a second generation. Hehe!"

Today, has not been kind to Kairi one bit. She woke up late and ended up missing her train to school, making her late. It also didn't help that she forgot her assignments and ended up getting yelled at by her teacher in front of the whole class. And to top it all off, she found out her boyfriend, Riku, ended up cheating on her with the coldest person in school, Fuu. "Um, I can explain!" The silver headed boy said quickly when she found them having sex in the field house earlier today.

She wanted to be mad, but it was kinda her fault for going out with the bad boy of the school. People warned her about him, but she didn't listen. _"It is my fault for going out with the asshole, but still!" _Kairi was still beyond pissed and need to vent out frustration. So Riku volunteered, (more or so forced), to help her out by receiving a devastating kick to the balls which would make Chie Satanaka proud.

Kairi giggled once again at that memory before sighing. Even though she was now free of that asshole, she hated the feeling of being single. She didn't have much friends so a boyfriend was a godsend. But what's the point if he just cheats on you with someone else?

Kairi glanced at her watch and groan. She had missed her train and had to take the next one in ten minutes. The girl dragged her feet up to the platform and waited for her ride home. She looked at the sky and saw it was beginning to darken up a bit. _"Pretty," _she thought and soon lost herself starring into the sky. Kairi was broken out of her trance when the announcer said that the train arrived. _"About damn time."_

Upon stepping in, she noticed there was only one other person on the bus listening to music on his phone. The person was teen about two or three inches taller than her, he had brown, spikey hair, and had on the standard male uniform from her school. This person was Sora, a teen who had recently moved her about a week ago. She only about him from some of her friends who had classes with him. They say he has not spoken a word at all during his stay her. Kairi had no idea what to think about him, he could be the nicest guy ever, or the meanest prick to ever come from a poor woman.

_"Well... he seems nice. I don't think he would try anything if I sleep..." _She mentally thought as she laid down on the bench and crossed her legs so he wouldn't get a panty shot. After yawning and stretching one more time, she fell blissfully asleep.

**Ten Minutes Later...**

Sora was minding his own business, listening to his music and looking over his new rooming assignment at a co-ed dorm. Unlucky for him, one of the passengers from earlier left a window open and blew the page away from his grip and landed above the sleeping girl's head. The teen looked over and noticed who the girl was. According to gossip, she was Kairi, girlfriend to Riku, well ex-girlfriend. He knew he cheated on her due to who fast information gets out and was not surprised with the reward he received for the sin he committed.

Taking a long sigh, Sora slowly made his way and bent down to get the paper. And just when he was about to grab it, the redhead slowly stirred and awoke to see his face a few inches above hers. _"What the fuck?!" _Kairi mentally screamed. _"First I have my ass of an ex cheat on me; now another ass is trying to rape me!" _Kairi was beyond pissed, she was super-pissed. For a moment she thought about doing the same thing to Riku, until she realized something.

She was frustrated. Both in attitude and in sexual. Kairi admittedly, _did _get excited when she walked in on Riku. What girl wouldn't? Not to mention she didn't have any time to relieve herself due to the assignments her school demanded out of her. Bottom line, she was horny, and Sora would help her. Though he had no choice in the matter anyways. So Sora was, literally, fucked.

Sora's eyes practically shot out of their sockets when the girl leaned up and kissed him. Normally, Sora would have stopped this and explain what he was trying to do. His hormones did not want any of that so he gave in and kissed her back.

After a few minutes of kissing, she pulled away with a trail of saliva connecting their lips together. Her face was red and she was panting heavily. She slowly reached down and rubbed his bulge. Sora moaned as her soft hand rubbed against his harden manhood.

She fumbled around a bit and somehow managed to undo his belt and pants. Her blush deepened as she saw the rather large tent his boxers represented. She had to slow down her breath and had to calm herself down. With a gulp, she got her fingers around the waistband and pulled it down. She was greeted with his member jutting out and presenting himself to her. She gasped at the size and found it bigger than the ones she's seen in videos. _"Wow...that's big."_

The girl looked up to see his face was as red as hers. She turned her attention back to his member and wrapped her hand around it. Sora moaned slightly as her delicate fingers wrapped themselves around him. Kairi slowly began pumping him, causing more moans.

This went on for what seemed like forever. Kairi began increasing speed and was pumping him harder. Sora could no longer take it. With a grunt, he released himself all over her hand. She looked at the gooey substance and wiped it on the cushion beneath her.

Sora decided to return a favor. He lifted the helm of her skirt up and studied her panties. They were pink and wet. The teen reached down and got read of the clothing in one, swift movement. Kairi gasped at this and closed her eyes, waiting to be penetrated.

She was shocked/delighted when she felt a finger go inside her. She moaned as his finger felt up her insides. Though she was experiencing pleasure, in the back of her mind she was debating with herself. _"My God, this feels incredible. But, it feels wrong. I mean, he probably sees me as a slut. I'm going to regret this, but-OH GOD!" _She couldn't think clearly as he inserted a second finger and was pumping her faster than before. It wasn't long before he insides clamped down on his fingers and she came.

Her mouth was open as she tried to swallow as much air as her lungs could get. Her eyes followed his hand as she was curious to see what he was getting. A condom. She sighed in relief as he wasn't the guy to get a girl pregnant. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain. When it didn't come, she opened her eyes. She saw the boy with a look of concern in his eyes, asking for permission.

_"You already came this far. If you don't, you'll regret it.__" _She sighed and nodded slowly. She gasped as his penis slowly began spreading her folds until her pushed it further, breaking her barrier. She yelped. Her face was now covered in tears as the pain was almost unbearable. Sora waited for her to get used to him being inside of her. He played with her clit to pass the time and help distract her. It worked as she was now moaning softly as the pain slowly began disappearing.

Her insides finally relaxed themselves and was now well-adjusted. She gave the nod of approval and was treated to the bliss of sex as Sora slowly began moving. Sure, there was still some pain, but the pleasure she was receiving was overwhelming. Sora began thrusting faster and pushing himself deeper.

"Ahhh...mmm...ahhh..." Kairi moaned as she enjoyed her first time. She no longer thought she would end up regretting it as she was now enjoying it. "More...faster please, ah!"

Sora complied and began going faster. Both were moaning in bliss as they continued having sex. Both felt there climaxes building up and were about to burst. Kairi screamed in pleasure as her pussy constricted around his manhood and her juices releasing. This did the trick for Sora as he came inside the condom. Both were panting as sex was always tiring for the first time. They both stared hazily into the other's eyes before sharing a tender kiss.

* * *

"So why were above me anyways?" Kairi asked as the two got dressed as their destination approached. Sora leaned forward and got the paper he was trying to get and hand it to her. "Rooming?" She read over it and found out he was going to move into her dorm. "Oh, looks like we're gonna be in the same dorm. I can show you the way." Kairi smiled at him and held out her hand. Sora smiled back and took her hand as she dragged him off once the train stopped. Even though she got rid of her virginity by a complete misunderstanding, it was her best regret.


End file.
